Wielding the Torch of Wednesday
by ChEsHiRe81
Summary: New turmoils plague them but they will remain united through the storms waged against them. A third day in and the battle is far from over for those of the DEO, their comrades and aid. They will not let Supergirl fall to the darkness if they have anything to say about it. (Part III of A Week's War)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Unanswered Consequences (1 AM)**

This was all so new to her, but as she stood there observing the scene every ounce of the knowledge she held through the glance over of their tattered thoughts brought more confidence to believe in trusting these women. Nia was new to this true, but...turmoil of such violent cast off from a war between the pretentious light and dark was nothing that wasn't normal. How the battles waged over one's inhibitions tainted by those they followed ruthlessly all could come to a stand off of the most lethal kind.

Her warm chocolate rivers flowed along whom Nia studied and she hoped she did the article justice enough for Lena. No...for Kara. She quickly turned her head feeling the approach and brought a finger to her lips to silence him before he could say a word. Instead once he was at arm's length, she reached out and snatched his forearm and that simple move allowed them a form of communication.

" _This isn't the time nor place to discuss my destiny Brainiac 5. You need to understand, at the moment my cards do not affect them, they do not scar them. I wear the brands of our foolishness enough._ "

" _My intention wasn't to reveal them to these people. My intentions were more for educative enlightenment to further enhance their capability to acknowledge the greater measurement of calculated 72% compromise._ " Nia sighed and nodded for his confirmation.

" _The comprehension you've evaluated is a valid one but...these people need hope and faith not justification of a percenting affirment._ " She broke the simple touch as one finally stirred from their much needed slumber and as the raven haired emerald eyed CEO looked up into Nia's eyes there was a pondering of just whom this person was. "Leave us Brainy." Nia requested and he nodded to take leave. She pulled the rolled up newspaper from her back pocket to hand over to her boss whom slowly approached with a slight tilt to the head as she took the object. "I didn't want to interrupt the sleep you so gravely needed Miss Luth…"

"Lena. I don't need a Miss anything. Just Lena is fine Nia." She unrolled the paper and her gaze expanded clenching either side of it as her eyes slid along every single word so properly and precisely strung together and if what she had gone on the air for wasn't the key, Nia's article certainly was. "Nia...this is…" She looked up and directly into warm trembling browns. "This does far more justice then my own statement could. This will make the city and world see Supergirl in such a far more radiant light and...this will prove she had never committed any act of violence or darkness. What you provided is the understanding through my own eyes of Kara. You made her more than just a person...you made her someone we can all look up to and believe in completely."

"Ugh…" Both women stopped their words to look over and see the Director finally wake. Lena walked over and as Alex became aware of another in the room with them the paper had been pushed against her chest. "What…"

"Just read Danvers." Lena stated and with a slight arched brow and a questioning nature she took what was being pushed into her. Alex was about to protest over Lena's lack of patience but that was before a gasp took her and her heart slammed by the force of what she read. One hand she brought up to her face covering her mouth as she continued to read. When she was finished she looked all over for the tiny print to see whom wrote it and when she saw the author Alex flicked her eyes up knocking brown on brown.

"This is….thank you Nia." The reporter smiled nodding. "Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot." Nia already knew what Alex was about to speak about but she blocked out that invading peeking to give the Director the benefit of the doubt without a preview.

"How come you know so much about my sister? Why was Brainy so persistent to talk about you?" Nia waited to answer walking to the head of the bed where Kara was resting under the sun lamp exposure. She brought a hand up to trail fingers along where the mask wasn't sitting on the hero's face. It was a tenderness both women had noticed. Nia's expression tightened and she pondered what she should say so she stuck with the simple.

"J'onn, the old Director, whom is a Martian...he and I share a common trait." Nia didn't look up at them instead keeping her eyes on Kara's fragile somewhat pale face. Her color should be back, she shouldn't feel this weak.

"Telepathy?" Lena asked calculating out the possibilities. Was Nia a Martian?

"I'm not what he is." Nia shared and allowed herself to add to that. "I am an inhabitant of a planet called Naltor. Our kind possess the trait of precognition among other abilities. I'm well aware of mine in that aspect. I have both apth to see what has not been seen, to view through what already has become viewed. Her struggles run ladder with both of your own. Your paths needed not to be paved and were always meant to cross. Those destinies were always meant to weave through one another." Nia stroked Kara's blonde strands gently and she sensed a part of Lena tighten by her touch on Supergirl. "Relax boss, she was always meant to be yours."

"I…" Alex hadn't expected that comment but scooted that to the pile of questions for later.

"Something has been cloaked. Someone wishes no one to see this." Neither woman liked the meaning behind that. "Have all tests been run?"

"As far as we know. Okay look….I get that you can't reveal what hasn't happened for fear of damaging later events, so I'm not gonna ask that of you. But...this is my sister Nia. What can I look for that won't interfere with tomorrow.."

"Run another scan. Turn off the sun lamps. Just as Lena had called it on the parameters of what level to adjust, you need to do that again." Nia explained carefully. There was so much she wanted to tell them but knew she couldn't as much as it pained her to keep things from them. This would have to do for the time being. "Change the tank for her air, but….check it first, with your scanner." She had a bad feeling about that request she gave them, trusting her gut that had never failed her before..

* * *

"I'll be right back…" Alex quickly exited the room to go get Susan for the tanks and Amelia for the scanner. With her out Lena quickly fixed her eyes on her employee.

"I can't tell you that." Nia spoke quickly as a slight warning of her not to.

"Remind me not to try to surprise you and CATCO." Lena smirked and Nia smiled at that chuckling. The humor was short lived with the businesswoman back on full focus take no prisoners mode. "I can't lose her Nia. I found her again after I cast her away. I found her again when she needed my light and I needed hers...I need hers and to be hers. She's too damn important to me."

"I know." Both of them saw three women enter the room. Alex walked over and reluctantly went to shut off the sun lamps looking up at Nia. "Do it."

"How long should they be…" What was in others hands had quickly dropped to the ground with all eyes fixed on the blonde. "Oh my god…" Alex wasn't sure what to make of what she was seeing. How did they miss this?

"Her skin...what are those gold flecks all over her skin?" Susan asked as she gathered back her bearings to go change out the tank quickly. "When was her tank last changed?"

"No one had changed it yet..what is…"

"Shit Kara…" Alex bolted from the room to take on a full sprint down the hall and towards the training room with Kara's mom's AI. The speckles of metallic made her more than nervous, they terrified her. She rounded the corner and slid into the room slamming her flat hand on the palm reader then punching in her code. Instantly the form of Kara's mother appeared. "Alura.."

"Yes Alex Danvers? What can I assist you with?"

"What would make a kryptonian's skin sparkle with gold flecks?" Alex's eyes caught the nervousness of the AI's features over her face and even though the program shouldn't warrant such emotion what she saw was clear as day. "What would cause Kara's body to sparkle gold?"

"Gold Kryptonite." Why did that voice not sound so robotic?" The Director watched the AI completely fade the lights shut off as the entire room lit up in yellow sun lamps, something she herself had never installed in there. "Director Alex Danvers?" Alex spun around as lightning looking rods sparked along a dome portal door. Then that door opened on the other side and what her brown eyes saw had her stunned.

"Alex...Kara has been exposed to gold kryptonite.." Alura answered with them both seeing each other through the craft of advanced technology. "I couldn't just sit back the moment I felt the program you used with my appearance and voice alert me of the key words you sought."

"Why does that….why is it that what you tell me of makes me so unbelievably nervous?"

"You have right to be that way just as I do. Alex, it can rob her off _ALL_ her kryptonian abilities that your yellow sun give her... _permanently_.." Both women weren't aware of another entering the room completely out of breath. "Lena Luthor?"

"ALEX….Alex...she's covered…" Lena tried to stammer out as tears flowed like waterfalls down her face. "Alex...she's got bruises and...cuts...needle marks on her body.."

"Alura?" Alex knew what she had to ask and when the portal crackled again with much more power they both watched a figure step through for the door and lightning to fade. Standing before them in her warrior House of El suit, was none other than Kara's mom.

"Take me to my daughter Alex...we have to hurry…" The three of them rushed out as their bodies shook with a fear that would not relinquish its grip on them. Something told Alex that if Alura had quickly changed from speaking with her over a portal window to right through their own doors, it was of a much bigger necessity than she could have fathomed. What on Earth had that bitch, the traitor Guardian and her evil father done to her baby sister…?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Deteriorating Drive/Desperate Measures (4 AM)**

"Her percent...age.." Brainy silenced his words upon hearing the heavy boot steps approaching. When he and Nia looked over first thing they noticed is whom was with both Lena and Alex. "Oh my…"

"Kara...oh no...Rao no…" Alura was at her daughter's side instantly but with the close proximity of the kryptonite she immediately felt much weaker as if it was draining everything out of her. She was forced to back away as her eyes began to water. This isn't something she'd ever wanted her daughter to have to face.

"Alura..I may have a solution for you so this doesn't affect you." Lena explained and she pulled the reluctant kryptonian from the room beckoning her to follow her to the training room where she'd had Kara keep her locked suitcase. Alex however stayed beside her sister unable to grasp how much worse the situation had become.

"Brainy…" She got the man's attention grabbing a notepad and writing down a vault number slipping her card key out of her pocket handing him both. "...go to this one and get the box with the anti-kryptonite shield in it..NOW!" He didn't need to be told twice dashing out of the room in haste. "How did they…" Alex couldn't comprehend how an element that lethal far worse than any other kryptonite could be even in existence on Earth. Was it something her own agency had here all along? It both terrified and angered her at the same time.

"What can I do?" Nia stepped forward coming to Alex's left side. She wanted to help in any way that she could. Kara didn't deserve this and the fact she couldn't see it coming brought chills through her body.

"At the moment? Anything anyone that CATCO can find out about any of them would be good." Nia nodded running out of the room. Alex turned her head to watch her leave until the machine's blare brought everyone's attention back to the woman in grave peril. "No no no...Kara no…"

"Oh my god…" Amelia ran over as Susan handed her another fresh tank with another mask and she quickly slid to the head of the bed placing the mask over Kara's face turning up the tank praying the fresh air would help. "Alex her body…"

"I know.. _hurry up dammit_.." They saw him run in as he handed it to her which she was about to put on Kara's chest until her eyes saw traces of green in the woman's veins on top of the gold flecks on Kara's skin. Alex set the shield on her sister's body praying it was enough to at least leach out the green from Supergirl's system. Her browns locked on Kara's face and when she saw her sister's fingers slightly curl bringing on shakes and bucks of the head she knew exactly what that meant. "No….you can't do this to me again. Not again sis.."

"Alex she's…" Hamilton tried to say but the Director was already aware what the shakes and bucks meant.

"I know... _c'mon dammit WORK.._ "

Lena and Alura came running in with Kara's mother in a suit none of them recognized. Quickly the woman was at her daughter's side once again, now with the protection of Lena's prototype gear. She looked up and over to Kara's sister noticing the internal struggle in the Director's face.

"What the…" Lena's emerald hues widened at the green she saw along her best friend's veins. "Gold AND…" She was fuming clenching her fist gripping the end of the metal table inches from her best friend's trembling body. "Why isn't it working Alex? Why isn't it leaving her body?"

"It's the gold…" Alura explained her lower toned voice as shaky as the rest of her. "The gold is making it more difficult for the shield to wretch the green kryptonite from her system. What is…" Her daughter's body started to shake worse her head bucking harder. "Alex what's…"

"She's seizing! No no….Kara dammit!" Both her and Amelia were running opposite directions, her to her lab to get her tray of serums and Hamilton to order her nurses to prep the OR.

Alex rushed into her lab going to the locked temperature controlled cabinet but slammed a foot before it with much wider eyes of nothing but shock and fury at the sight before her. The cabinet doors were wide open the shelves completely empty. She looked around the floor and noticed glass everywhere at the side. Rounding the corner of the massive table her fists clenched her jaw tightening. There was broken glass everywhere, contents all over the floor of different samples and formulas. All mixed together they were absolutely no good to her, to her sister.

She took off out of her lab running back when she heard the one alarm on the machines she didn't think she'd hear again. Her sister's heart had stopped…. _again.._ Alex booked it back into the room with everyone was as nurses and Hamilton surrounded Kara's body, trying anything they could to get her breathing again her heart beating again.

"Charge the paddles…" Amelia ordered as they were handed to her and she looked up at her boss seeing anguish all over her face. "The serums?"

"Paddles charged.." The nurse told her as they all stepped back.

"Clear!" Hamilton nodded to Lena whom reluctantly took the shield off the kryptonian's body setting the paddles over Kara with the shock of them making her shell jump from the force of the currents. The horrid sound of the machine hadn't changed and she demanded the paddles strength increased. She watched as Alex started compressions while Lena performed the breaths when Alex stopped for Amelia to shock her. "Clear!" They moved back and watched as Kara's body bucked once more but this time that despicable long hum began a beat then another then another. "She's back.."

"Fuck…" Alex backed away further and Hamilton ordered her team to rush Kara to the operating room. Lena had set the shield back on the blonde's chest just as a precautionary but she understood the shock that the Danvers sister was feeling. She was there too.

"Who did this to my daughter Alexandra?" Alura grit her teeth as Lena helped her suit retract. Alex handed her an oxygen mask not wanting to risk her health either. Alura put it over her face taking a few deep breaths then pulled it away. "Who...did...this?"

"My good for nothing, traitorous father.." Alex told her as fury built up even more in her. She watched Aaron come in with two of his team agents. "Remzi?"

"Got footage you need to see Director." He handed over the tablet to his boss. "Three of our agents left with James Olsen. He was seen leaving your lab.." Alex clenched one fist gripping the tablet tight as she grit her teeth. "Should we alert our agents to categorize him as a level 7?"

"I don't fucking care if you shoot his ass!" Lena snarled. "He's a hostile and a threat to everyone out there now!"

"Lena is right. He's a level 8 threat. Capture or shoot. He's jeopardized everyone's safety by his actions. If you can take him alive I want him detained by _your_ team Captain Remzi." Alex met his gaze. "You know what to do when you have him."

"The three agents with him?" One of Aaron's team spoke up. "What of them? Category 8?"

"No. Category 4. Our agents appear here on the cameras to have been buzzed by that fucking voice. I want to know whom is the one responsible for that technology. I want to know of every fucking person that is helping Jeremiah, that bitch and the traitor Guardian. Spare no expense and take whomever we need to out in the field." Alex ordered her agents.

"Alex.." Alura was still looking at the doors where her daughter had been rushed through. "Tell me...show me what happened. I need to know everything so I can help her." Alex nodded taking a deep breath. This wouldn't be an easy conversation to have..

* * *

Kayla looked up at the clock that had just struck six as she slid into the walk in closet of her master bedroom to grab a set of boots she hadn't ruined in combat training or outings for their cause. Cadmus had been a joke all things considered, but it had given them the starter tools to start a new organization. Now, with Jeremiah as their mission general and James on their side as captain, things were running far better than they could have ever imagined. Then there had been their glorious obtainment her sweet loyal knight had provided her; a whole duffel bag of chemical compounds, bloods and locked samples of delicious dangerous minerals.

Kayla had just finished buckling her combat style black boots when one of her newest soldiers came into her room. She stood and studied the man and motioned him to shut the door and lock it. She flashed him one of her alluring smiles and he set down his shoulder gun on the floor. Her blue eyes fixed on his nicely muscled arms looking up at him shaking one brow and he took the hint removing his jacket and combat vest.

"Captain is out at our training camp. He won't be returning anytime soon. Have you liked our hospitality so far?" He nodded with part of his suit on the floor and he began to unbutton his black shirt. "Good. See what loyalty gets you handsome?"

"I do Miss Mackenzee." He spoke respectfully. "You've been good to me."

"Their stupid little club didn't deserve to have someone of your _skills_ with them. I hope you understand this stays between us." He nodded and she smiled licking her lips walking up to him bringing her hands up the front of his torso sliding to his chest to his shoulders as she pushed the shirt off them. It slid down his arms and he shook it off them with the shirt falling behind him close enough to the pile. "My my...such define muscles." Kayla kept her hands on his tight black tanked chest looking up to the man's crisp darker blue eyes. Hers had darkened with her intentions. Tell me your name. Tell me who you belong to."

"I belong to you. Agent Gregory Keplur."

"In this room Gregory, call me Kayla."

"Such a beautiful name." He smiled down at her as she rubbed his chest with one hand and he felt her other hand grab his crotch. He groaned when her other hand dropped down to his pants and he felt her start to undo them. "Am I decent sized for you?" He knew what she wanted but he was letting her lead. She was the boss. He dropped his head back grunting when he felt her hand slide into his pants inside of his boxers and grab his throbbing dick.

"Take your pants off undo mine. I want you on your knees when I sit down so you can take my boots off along with them. Then I want your head between my legs Gregory. Your service me and I'll let you know my plans.."

He nor James nor Jeremiah needed to know she'd been the voice to handle every single one of them. It had been her technology, her discovery after killing a martian and draining the blood from the alien's body. Her discovery after dissecting the martian's brain and realizing the potential those abilities could give her. Now, with the imbedded chip she had attached to her cortex and the fuse injections into her vocal cords along with the receptor of her bluetooth microphone she had hidden in her pendant around her neck she could make anyone her loyal little doggy in a matter of minutes.

As she sat down to have this soldier tend to her needs and wants she grinned devilishly with her last thought that wasn't of the gutter, that she was going to enjoy reprogramming the Director of the pathetic DEO. Once she had Alexandra Danvers, if Supergirl was still alive she wouldn't be for long. Kayla looked over to her modified kryptonite sword smiling at the beautiful newly shaped handle. First, _her_ fun. Then…. _THEIR demise_...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Hell Hath No Fury (8 AM)**

The hall was riddled with people that loved, supported and fought for the one that had been under the scalpel almost 4 hours now. Amongst them was someone torn between two different directions, despite her sister being at one end of that path. But the Director was silently thanking everyone here with not only her eyes but her looks of appreciation.

What she hadn't expected was Nia, and even more was she grateful for this person's presence. Something told Alex fully, that this was someone she could trust with not only Kara's secret but her life too. Now, this same woman was motioning her to follow her to an empty patient room.

Alex followed her lead and the two walked away and into more private quarters. When the Director saw her shut the door partially her brown eyes considered what this talk was about but Nia somewhat held up a hand to stop any words Alex was planning on saying.

"She isn't as poisoned as you think Alex. She's been protected from _that_ kryptonite leaking into her system." Nia explained and now….the DEO boss was utterly confused. Brown met brown intensely. "What does Kara have on her that can shield her, give her more push when it comes to being shoved?" Danvers looked away her brain going on puzzle mode considering Nia's careful words. "What was able to keep her from surviving that first blast Alex.." Alex's head shot forward her eyes locking back on Nia's.

"Mon-El's ring!" Nia nodded. "H….how?"

"You have the tool Alex. _Use_ it." The Director didn't need to be told twice bolting out of the room slamming open the door running out and down the hall passed everyone rushing to the OR.

"What…" Lena was about to ask but when Nia walked out of the room both her and Alex were in and she started to ponder what was said. _Now isn't the time to discuss it Lena. Another time, but not now._ Emerald eyes widened at the invasive yet calm voice in her head. She looked in her employee's steady firm orbs. Nia nodded and Lena did the same.

"Nia Nal...Nal…" Alura approached Nia and Lena slowly her thoughts wandering as she tapped her chin with her fingers. "Nal….from the planet Naltor?" Nia tensed. Now was _not_ the time to discuss this. "How are you here?"

"The less that is known the greater there is of no rifts encountered." Nia was warning the kryptonian the only way she could. Alura gave her an apologetic look and backed off the topic turning then back to Lena.

"I understand your laws, your principles…" Kara's mother began, "...this is a justice I must give my daughter. Where are they?" Lena was about to respond when they saw Alex running back over. "Alex?"

"They were able to flush the gold kryptonite. Mon-El's ring protected her from it." Alex explained and the relief on everyone's faces was immediate. "They still had to flush the green that had gotten in her blood from her body using solar lamp tubes. I was hoping we wouldn't have to use those yet."

"Wait wait wait...you have what?" Now Lena was stunned. Alex nodded smiling. "How?"

"Something I'd started working on after the whole World Killer scenario. I knew we already had the lamps and solar charges thanks to Winn's work we used with the Mars situation, so yeah I started to try and figure out a way we could create that radiation through IV lines and tubes for procedures. Turns out _NOW_ was the perfect opportunity." Relief was all over both Lena's and Alura's features until they saw the frown on the Director's face. "We do have to figure out another suit though, after that bitch…that stab wound…"

"I can calculate her suit's design into my own prototype Alex. Whatever we need to do, whatever I can do I will do it. Why block her from the air?" Lena saw her teeth clench. "They exposed her lungs to something that...if they use anymore kryptonite on her…"

"We can't take that risk. That ring can only protect her so much. I don't want to take anymore risks if I can help it. Do you need my help with your design?"

"That would be appreciated. We can work in that room yes?" Alex nodded walking towards it noticing the foot scuff on the door where she kicked it. "Gotta leave your foot in the door huh?"

"Shut up Luthor…." Lena chuckled at that with both women leaving the other's line of sight.

"Alura.." Nia begun to catch the woman's attention. "She's gonna be alright."

"I trust that, as I do you. Thank you." They both really smiled for the first time since they'd appeared on site..

* * *

A jeep pulled up to the media center as the bike beside it parked by the passenger's side. Men exited the vehicle as the one on the bike removed his helmet whistling in surprise.

"Gotta say Jeremiah, this thing's got juice." James told him. "Far faster than my other one."

"We had it rigged with more than just speed. It has four forcefield shields programed into the main dock. That thing can withstand bullets, deflect most weapons even hand to hand, and protect you from heavier blasts...including heat vision." James whistled again making him smile. "Now...it seems that we have a few agents in the building. We will have to be quick with the charges." Jeremiah told both his chosen captain and the other men. "She wants the devices at these six quadrants." He unrolled the specs on the jeep's hood pointing to the areas on the blueprint of the building. "These have to be precise to scramble any and all communication devices. Then you need to hack into their servers with the delay the scrambler gives you. Once we flick them on we have under two minutes tops to break into their devices and send our trojan in."

"Once we are in, I can walk up there?" James asked but he saw the shake of head. "When?"

"We will send an alert on the computer screens after we've hacked the agent's devices. It will alert anyone up there it's safe to pick up the lines and we will give the code the DEO uses as an _all clear_. Once they are all picking up something that rings we've got them."

"Then we hack into the media servers and unleash the record?" Both men smirked nodding. "Then no one will be on that filthy alien's side."

"Let's start this party shall we?" Jeremiah watched as his two best computer geniuses went to work preparing and the rest of their team including the other jeep that had pulled up, went to different areas of the garage under CATCO with ladders and drills to break into the ducts inside the building at each set of doors. He put a hand on James' shoulder. "Patience James."

"It's not the patience that's nagging at me. I want them to pay, I want _her_ to pay for ruining the city's Guardian. It's her fault I never got the recognition I deserve. Her and all alien kind need to pay."

"First, the animal of Krypton. Then, we can cage the rest of them…"

* * *

J'onn walked up to the agents guarding the hall and when he didn't see the Director or the Luthor his eyes landed on an oh so familiar face.

"Alura?"

"J'onn J'onzz...so good to see you again." They shook hands. "She's with my daughter in the other room. They just wheeled her back in from surgery." The Manhunter cringed but nodded walking toward the door looking back at the kryptonian. "Go ahead."

He didn't need to be told twice as he turned the knob and opened the door walking in seeing the sun lamps glow from the doorway. His eyes landed on both women standing as if guards protecting their fallen warrior. J'onn walked over and the sight alone made both worry and relief flood his features.

"Her system is clear again, but….the lengthy exposure took its toll on her body." Alex spoke quietly. "Her cells are absorbing some of the sun lamps but not much and not as quickly as we had hoped. We had to use Lena's prototype on her, after that bitch had pierced her armor."

"Is this...indefinite?"

"We don't know, but it's not a risk we wanna take J'onn. Her system isn't strong enough to withstand another attack like that." Lena's voice filled his ears and he didn't need to read hers or Alex's minds to know how much their thoughts and bodies were shaking with fear. "They haven't found them an…d..." The three of them heard the door slammed open as an agent rushed in.

"Director Danvers...we have a huge problem! " Alex saw Aaron run up with a tablet in hand that he quickly held out to her. "Don't turn on the sound, I have this on mute and subtitles."

"Alex.." Nia came running in as well along with Alura. "I felt it...something's happened at CATCO…" The Director looked down and her eyes widened at what she saw. All the agents she'd kept at the media building to protect the workers were handing over their guns to another set of men putting coms in their ears to follow orders that weren't her own. Remzi pointed to the corner of the screen where the time showed. This had happened two hours ago and none of them knew. But then it got worse and James appeared and held up a sign with two hands in front of the camera with a smug sick grin on his face. The sign read:

 _ **We hold the cards. Drop yours and give up the alien or we release our gift to National City. You have two hours to unlock your doors and surrender or all bets are off. Clock is ticking. Two hours to lay yours down or the games begin..**_

"Director?" Aaron wasn't sure what they could do and by the look on his boss' face she wasn't sure either. "We can't send any agents there, it will be a trap."

"I know! Dammit…" Alex looked away considering her options. She sent anyone there they'd be taken. If she opened the doors all of the DEO would be done for.

"Director? The clock on the feed changed!" Remzi called tapping on the screen that showed 9 AM and Danvers' eyes widened shaking as another sign was held up making her heart slam to a halt. "It's live!"

 _ **Change of mind. Director Danvers will come to CATCO alone. She will be unarmed and surrender. You do this we will let everyone go here including your own people. You have one hour to give up Alex Danvers or two to give up the alien. Your choice, the director will not be allowed to make the choice. Your HUMAN choice.**_

The feed went dead with Alex giving back the tablet and walking over to her phone unable to stop shaking. J'onn approached her not liking the thoughts running through his Earth daughter's mind.

"Alex…"

"Stay out of there for a moment J'onn. I need to do this." Alex told him tapping the side of head twice to get her point across scrolling her contacts and hitting the call button. She put the phone to her ear hearing the sinister snicker in the man's voice. "I come, they go. Do we ha...ve…"

" _Alexandra Danvers, go get your favorite gun from your things if it isn't on you and aim it at the alien that destroyed yours and your father's lives. If it is not in the room with you go get it and tell the monster she will pay for ruining your life and shoo…"_ The Martian sensed the shift in the woman's thoughts and quickly grabbed the phone from Alex whose body started to sway and breathing grew so very shallow. "Alex?!"

"Shit...Alex!" Lena ran up to the woman hauled back and slapped the Director hard. Alex' head was slammed to the side and she stumbled against the table behind her. "Alex?"

"Why...you hit….m….m...mmme.." Everything went dark her body heavy and she barely heard the screams of her name when silence and unconsciousness took hold of her..

* * *

"Secure the rest of the building." James ordered of his men hoping it wouldn't come to shooting any of his employees. So far no one had broken free of his love's hold. His phone buzzed in his pocket retrieving it seeing a picture of him and his beautiful wife on the screen. James answered smiling. "Hi baby."

" _I hope you aren't flashing that name around our men my handsome Guardian._ " He chuckled. " _I want you to adjust the time for the Director. She's currently passed out and I'm not sure her status. They might have restrained her given her change of heart. Don't move forward until either the DEO calls and informs you to come in or...Alex walks in that door._ "

"Need me to send some men in there to get her?" James offered.

" _As tempting as that is, not at the moment. Send a text to her phone and tell her times have changed. Put on the message that either she is delivered or two of her agents come there with the key cards for DEO access. They come, run the cards through the scanner. Same rules apply. The alien in two hours or the Director at the door there. The moment the message is received and you see it has been, start the clock._ "

"You got it...babe." They both chuckled at that. "Everything going alright at base?"

" _Just some last minute training exercises and adjustments to the casings. Keep me updated and give me over to Jeremiah._ " James whistled to the man whom walked over after going over an article with one of the CATCO employees.

"She wants to talk to you. I'm going to prep the sports column and see if my team is still up three points." Jeremiah took the phone as Olsen walked away. He strode away himself to go to office and slowly close the door.

"Everything alright?"

" _You have the case with you?_ "

"I do. I have three of your serums in it, locked with my scan print."

" _They might have caged your daughter by my call._ " Jeremiah's eyes lit up with anger. " _Cool your jets, they didn't beat her or anything._ "

"That wasn't the plan Kayla."

" _I told you I wouldn't let anything happen to your daughter. I am keeping that agreement as long as you keep yours. If she walks in the door you will have her detained no matter how you do it, do you understand me?_ "

"Yes."

" _Good boy. No more of your outbursts do you understand me Jeremiah?_ "

"Yes." He spoke his entire body calm now.

" _That's good. Now, your daughter walks in and tries to fight...you will load the vial into the gun I gave you and shoot her with it. I can't have her escaping. She must be pliable whether by force or willing. I won't have you fucking this up. She needs to be on page for our cause Jeremiah._ "

"She will be. I'll make sure of it."

" _Good. Now, have my Guardian roll up his sleeve and take another injection. I'd rather be safe than sorry. Keep him by your side in ALL measures._ " Jeremiah nodded as the line went dead as he sat down the man's phone on the table. He reached up pulling the silver pen from one of his black vest pockets clicking the top of it three times to stir up the contents.

"Time to give Guardian his medicine…"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: At Wits End (10 AM)**

The whole DEO was at a standstill unsure how to fathom what was the right or wrong decision. Things had went from hectic and in a scurry to knocked backward as if the clock had been winded back, to too far forward too fast and then _BOOM_ …

First it had been their caped hero, then it had been their Director and now they were on a deadline not knowing what choice would be the wisest. Teams had been reassembled with Captain Remzi and Co-Director Vasquez laying out the plans through multiple scenarios. Aaron's team had been at the doors of both Danvers sisters rooms and it killed the agents that were guarding their fearless leader.

The moment Alex had dropped unconscious to the floor Susan had no choice after J'onn had told her what he'd picked up in her mind and with a grave dislike, when they had got her into a med bay, Vasquez had ordered the Director's wrists cuffed to the bed rails her legs at the ankles to the bar at the foot of the bed. That same bad ass boss had gone from out cold to raging and snarling cursing and yelling thrashing against the restraints. She was completely out of her mind..

Susan felt her pager buzz against her hip and looked down to see the code. After the whole com and hacking they had gone from using their phones to using pagers and old school walkie-talkies. It was the best they could do for now with the way things were. She flicked her radio to the channel only a few of them were on bringing the device to her face hitting the side button.

"What's up Lena."

" _We were about to try the new formula on the Director. Did you want to be present?_ "

"Be there in five." Susan slipped the clip of the radio on her belt and raised her hand motioning Remzi over. "Run through the other categories and codes. I am going to see the Director."

"You got it Boss. Is she doing any better?" Aaron asked.

"They are gonna administer the drug to see if they can clear her of the residuals. I'm crossing my fingers. Do the same okay?" He nodded. "Man the forte alright?"

"You can count on me Co-Director Vasquez." Susan patted his shoulder and took off toward the med bay. She had just turned the corner when she heard the cursing from Alex but it wasn't in english. It wasn't in any language she knew at all..

"What the...Supergirl?" Vasquez stopped by the doorway and Kara opened the door for her in a brand new suit similar to the one the kryptonian had made with some slight differences in the fit. "What…"

"Hey Vasquez." Lena welcomed the woman in as Kara stepped behind her shutting the door. "Hamilton is preparing to give her the formula through her IV."

"How did you even get an...IV...in her?"

"When she was passed out, luckily. If she hadn't been I wouldn't have been able to unless I had knocked her out or shot her with a tranquilizer gun. She's been rabid, her words are completely out of character.."

"They aren't out of character. They are kryptonese." Kara explained powering down the suit retracting it from her body in just plain DEO issued workout pants and a navy blue tank underneath stuffing the suit box in her pocket, walking closer to the bed. "Alex..hey.." The woman in the restraints had rage in her features and her eyes were a darker brown than she'd ever seen in her sister's orbs. Kara's eyes flickered up to where Amelia was preparing to inject the serum into her sister's IV looking back down at Alex. "Alex... _ **Ezt Rao Alexandra. Kux Nha Veht Kahn Marz Mayarah Alexandra...El Mayarah..**_ "

Lena stood off at the sidelines just watching the interaction between both sisters noticing how even before the formula had slid down the line completely, Alex's body had stopped thrashing. Instead her dark browns began to filter and glow in lighter milk chocolates. Kara was getting through to her. Then the last of the serum went through the line and into the Director whose head flung back her body tensed fists clenched as her entire frame shook. Her teeth were tightly clenched her breathing so rapid and rough. "Alex... _ **Va Nurh Zienx Ezt Vha Rao. Kahn Lyuj Alexandra**_.."

"It's working. Her numbers are leveling Kara." Amelia shared forcing the cerulean blues off her sister's face. "She's steadying. Good job."

"K….a….r….a…. _ **ghu z...iye lohz...m...ay...a...r….a...h…**_ " Alex felt the ringing in her ears finally let go and as it left her every bit of her felt more at ease. Her brain didn't feel as if it had been underwater for hours. Her body no longer hurt. Now...why was she restrained?

"Welcome back Alex." Susan stepped forward setting a hand on the medical bed's wall at the side of her boss' head. "How you feeling?"

"Like someone played whack a mole with my skull with a titanium hammer then shoved my head in a cold ass bucket of water." Vasquez chuckled shaking her head. "What happened?"

"Another voice incident. Worse…"

"That why I'm cuffed like a prisoner to this thing?" Susan nodded. Alex looked back at her sister whom started to look rather pale. "Kara?"

"Shit...Kara activate the suit back on. You need it on.." Lena told her best friend whom looked ready to fall over. "Here." She quickly walked over to her and grabbed it from the pocket to slap it against Kara's chest as the suit began to cover her body once more, however it wasn't fast enough and Supergirl's body started to fold at her legs. "KARA!"

"Got her!" Alura had rushed forward immediately and caught her daughter. "Kara? Kara?"

"DIRECTOR?!" Remzi had roared from the hall and Lena, Alex, Susan, Alura and Amelia watched him dive into the doorway practically. "The whole DEO has been gassed!"

"WHAT?!" Alex and Alura both yelled. "Someone administered a vapor into the vents. The whole DEO is filled with a barely visible green fog. J'onn is ordering our backup circulating fans on and I need your key card.."

"Here!" Lena pulled it from her pocket holding it out to Aaron. "I had it while she was…"

"GO REMZI!" Alex ordered now fighting the restraints. "Get these the FUCK off me!" She snarled seeing her baby sister's limp body held up in Alura's arms. "What time is it?"

"Shit…" Susan dashed out of the room catching the rest of them off guard.

"Where is Alex's phone?" Alura asked. Lena grabbed it after she'd tampered with it while Alex was out. "Did they.."

"Yes." She growled seeing whom it was from. She showed the phone to Alex as Alura set Kara on a bed beside her sister. "Alura, can you unlock.." The woman took the keys and went to the sides unlocking Alex's wrists first which she rubbed to get circulation back to them enough with her legs finally free too. She dove right off the bed and walked a tad stumbled to Kara's side. "She's gonna have to stay in that for now Alex."

"We both will have to stay in your suits Lena." Alura added watching Lena grab the anti-kryptonite shield from the side table. "I wasn't exposed but she was. How long ago was the kryptonite in the atmosphere here?"

"I'll have to do those calculations later." Lena told her handing Alex the phone whom took it clenching it.

 _ **I applaud their efforts to clean house on your system. However, you need to show your cards. The time rules apply again. One hour you surrender or two hours and you let us in to take the mongrel away by my soldiers. Time is running out and you know if you keep the mutt in there the air alone will kill her, slowly...painfully. You don't have the luxury to play odds in your favor. One hour you come to a location I give to you over the phone once you get to CATCO alone, or...surrender and give us access to take the animal. Tick tock Director.**_

"Son of a…" Alex started to say looking around for the hidden camera that had to be in the room with them. Lena saw what the Director was doing and she scanned the walls the ceiling then at the vent and saw a flashing light. Alex was about to unleash a braided set of explicits until they heard Vasquez yell from the hall confusing everyone, then guns went off and Aaron dove in from the corner of the doorway with three of his men holding weapons and Remzi kicked the door closed. They all heard Susan's voice then. Both Alex and Lena grabbed the offered ammo fueled rifles from Aaron's boys.

"GIVE US THE KRYPTONIAN DANVERS!" That didn't sound like the Susan they knew.

"Fuck...how did she..?"

"An agent we thought was ours put a headset over her ears and she just went crazy. She shot at two agents and then started running this way.. "My team have her Director. Should I have her brought in?"

"Alex?" Amelia interrupted with both a grim and shocked look on her face. "The serum I gave you was the last one in my fridge.."

"Shit…" Alex knew what that meant. "When the hell did someone raid…"

"How many more of them are in our DEO?" Remzi asked with his boys aiming their guns at the door just in case. Truth was, no one had a clue the answer to the question on all their minds. Aaron looked over to Supergirl in her armored protective suit. "What do we do Director?" His eyes met his Boss'. _What could they do?_

* * *

The agents in the entry with the scanner allowed and one of the ones that gained entry waved their hand with the agent with the device putting the box behind his back nodding to her. Beside her was the agent she'd commandeered from their open caging of Superman, and now in their pathetic little compound her and Gregory her loyal protector walked over to one agent whom was barking orders at several people that scurried around.

"Jauq, left in charge huh?" Gregory spoke up and the Captain nodded. "Has the Director come out of her haze?"

"From what I'm to understand she's back on point. They had to restrain Vasquez though, something went wrong and she attacked a couple of us. The Director is with a couple of Captain Remzi's team. Should still be in the west wing med bay Keplur."

"Good to know. The radios working for us so far?" The woman under the DEO mask had smiled at the fact her doggy had noticed the little ants and their kid toys on their belts. The man nodded.

"We can pray we find these bastards and get our systems back up. But...I will talk with you later. We are running out of…"

" _Don't worry Agent Jauq_." The woman spoke to the agent and his body tensed then completely relaxed. " _Continue your duties, but order a few agents to guard the med bay and not let anyone passed them after we've gone there_."

"Yes ma'am." The Captain spoke robotically.

" _Good boy. I'll recruit you later for a special mission._ " The Captain nodded and both of them walked quickly toward the west wing of the medical compound. "Gregory, you have your capsules ready right?" They strode easily passed a few agents and she smiled under the mask as she heard the doggies ordered to stay. No one would interrupt her plans now and once her handsome soldier slid the capsules in that would fire the smoke bomb and sedative vapors it would be lights out for the little crew.

She slid her phone from her pocket pulling up the feed seeing the pathetic bunch looking all over for the camera and was impressed they had figured out they were being watched. It took them long enough to put those pieces together. Oh well. Both her and Gregory walked over to the guarded area of the medical wing. That was okay, she was ready for that too and her boy toy turned his gloved palms upright flicking his index finger on both hand. Darts shot out of his sleeve cuffs and the ones on watch went down oh so easily.

"Coms?" Keplur asked. She nodded and he went over to the partially stunned agents slipping the pieces into each one's right ear clicking them on when doing so. "Good."

" _Time to wake my now loyal dogs._ " The four men groaned then stirred to look her way. " _Good boys. Guard the door and let no one else passed. Tell the Director you need to speak to her._ " She walked right up to the door and tapped the watch on her left wrist. Time to mask her normal voice.

"Director?" One of the agents hollered.

"Yes? Did J'onn get the fans on?" The female voice yelled back. She nodded to the agent.

"Yes, just gonna take a while for them to circulate here. Give or tops a half hour?" She held up her phone after typing a message showing him what to say.

"Shit..Supergirl is stuck in this bloody shell."

"Is she alright? Could I speak with you regarding our patrols and codes for this area?" Luckily she could text fast on her screen for the man to say.

"Give me a sec then I'll be out." They heard grumbling groaning and the door unlocked. The Director stepped out to speak to her agent in her black combat suit. "Not really wanting to leave Supergirl agent. What's so import…" Alex didn't even get to finish her sentence as one of her agents cupped a hand over her mouth and another almost her height fired something into her neck making her gasp then groan with her eyes falling back her body succumbing to the drug in the small capsule dart at the side of her throat.

" _Take her down that hall to an empty room and wait for me._ " She pulled her mask off revealing her darker blue eyes clicking the pager on her hip as her whole body's appearance changed. " _No one is to go down there and give that little band of misfits the smoke toy then secure the door with this._ " She handed the agent in charge at the door the digital lock ring. " _Put it around the doorknob at the end and it will force the door to lock completely from the other side._ "

"Good boys." She smiled in Alex's form with her voice walking down the hall where the Director was taken. "Time to _collect my dues_ …" Nodding to her new obedient puppies one held the door open for her and she handed an agent a ring for the doorknob. "Make sure that goes on once I'm in there. My soldier is the only one that can remove it, do you understand me?"

"Yes Director." She stayed professional turning to look down the hall nodding to her boy toy then stepping foot inside the private office. "Perfect." She shut the door and heard the lock placed with three clicks on the other side of the slab. Tapping the device at her hip made her normal appearance return.

"My my...such a pretty thing you are." Kayla came around with the woman on the empty desk and without even having to ask her new recruits had cuffed the Director's wrists behind her smirking as the woman started to come to. Her dark blues watched the struggle in Alex's glazed browns. The drug was still in her system. "I had been waiting to have a private chat with you." Kayla spoke without her toys or gifts and Alex's eyes narrowed as she attempted to struggle.

As she went to scream her mouth was covered instantly and she did her best to try to bite the hand but was met with a thick rough gloved material. "No no, no biting little loyal DEO wolf. I started to think about what you would look like as an animal from the images and footage. First I thought, perhaps a tiger. Then...your actions your tenacity your ferociousness and I knew you were a fierce wolf, a lupa."

Alex was trying like hell to get out of the restraints but she knew this metal, they were Nth ones. She was fucked if she didn't get help and fast.

Kayla saw the flutter of different emotions and questioning trembles in those sweet warm browns but as they flicked back into her blues that warmth turned ice cold with fury. "There's the wolf. That fiery leader I see so much in." She knew the moment she took her gloved hand off the woman the bitch would scream. So what was she to do? Oh _she knew_ , this was just her little sadistic foreplay before she fucked over this little queen and made her lay down at her glorious feet worshiping the ground she walked on. "Now now, be good and shut up for a moment so we can talk calmly." Kayla had a pen in her other hand as she clicked it several times and the agent saw it heard it. "Force of habit." She lifted her hand off the broad's mouth. "Talk.."

"I'm not your fucking dog. You messed with the wrong agent you sick twisted demented deranged bitch.." Kayla just laughed and stopped clicking the pen for a moment bringing the hand holding it to the woman's head and out of the corner of her eye Alex saw the glint of silver from the shiny pen. "Taking notes? Add to my description of you an aggressive sadist with hyper-tendencies of multiple personalities with a homicidal complex.." But the Director saw absolutely no shift in the woman's face her posture. In fact, she was smiling. "Do yourself a favor and go out there and give yourself up to my…"

"To _your_ agents? Oh no, noooo no dear Alexandra….to _mine_. You see i have one of yours I reformed and he's done such a good job I've used him to invade your little party house. As we speak he's tossing several gas capsules in that room with your so called sister, that little mutt I'm having my new doggies take to the pound." Kayla smirked clicking the pen again and Alex's body tensed now seeing the device fully. "Uh uh...no screaming for you." She slapped a gloved hand so quick over the agent's mouth that Alex didn't even have time to react when she felt something sharp and painful fire into the side of her skull behind her ear. She could hear the clicks much louder in the pen that she knew know to be a syringe. "Theeeere we go.."

"W….h…..w…..a...n...wh….u...t.." Alex felt a burning painful pulsing where her head had been pierced and it felt like her brain had been submerged so much deeper this time and instead of her body struggling against the drowning it was floating yet heavy at the same time. Kayla snickered and took her hand off her little captive's face patting the woman's cheek leaning down with her face hovering directly over Alex's.

"You see…." Kalya brought her hand back to her head to run her gloveless fingers through the agent's short dark auburn hair. "That wasn't so bad now was it.." She smirked and dove down kissing sweet Alexandra hard on the lips lingering there for a moment then pulling her head back seeing the tears running down the breaking queen's face. Kayla took her hand away from the woman's hair and touched the side of her watch feeling the injection in her wrist cooing happily then flicking her dark blue eyes to Alex's unbalanced browns. " _Now...time for a new lesson in my training of you. My voice is the only one you answer to now._ " Oh how she was going to have fun with this...


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Bonds Tested (Noon)**

The captain new something was wrong when he heard a pound against the door and with two then three taps, he knew they shouldn't have let the Director out without backup. But when he and his team agents had tried to get the door open they found it locked immediately going to turn the dial unable to whatsoever. Then the door had been unlocked the door partially open and before his boys could raise their guns two metal ball-like canisters had been tossed in with the door shut and locked once more. Remzi hadn't been prepared nor had the agents in with him and instantly the room was covered in smoke and the fumes from the gas filled the air forcing Aaron back stumbling with him and his crew coughing covering their noses and mouths but the coughing grew worse and their bodies dropped to the ground in heaps.

Amelia and Lena had struggled to stay conscious and with a last ditch effort the Luthor kicked the valve on the tank grabbing the oxygen mask before her legs gave out on her. Dropping onto her back she pushed the mask over her face and took in a couple long breaths to hold her own and push it over Hamilton's face. When the doctor signaled to her with a thumbs up she brought the mask off her and back over her own face. Lena watched Amelia point to the cupboard and knew what she meant and gave her another hit on the tank as she forced her body upright and pulled the woman up with her.

Between deep breaths in, deep breaths held and slow steady steps they made their way to the cabinet and Hamilton grabbed one of the portable tanks from it after using her combination to undo the lock on the doors of it. They traded back and forth the fresh air as Amelia secured the hose to the valve and twisted the coupling over the hose that the mask was attached to. She gave a thumbs up and Lena put the mask back on her face to breathe in the fresh air. When the woman put the mask back over her own she felt Lena's hand clasp her arm and knew the drugged air was taking its toll. Amelia slipped the mask strap over her head securing it grabbing a second tank and mask quickly attaching the pieces then shoving the one away Lena had pressed over herself to replace it with a fresh tank tightening the strap around her head.

"Lena? Talk to me?" The CEO didn't talk but acted and ran over to slam the lights off at the wall which would black out the camera's view as she pointed to the curtains. Amelia nodded and both of them carefully but quickly pulled the curtain around both kryptonians. "Nice."

"The suits will keep their air fresh for the moment." Lena whispered to her leaning down to check on the unconscious agents. "We need to get tanks on Aaron, Joe and Lucas and try to get their systems clear. How many spares do you have?"

"I've got seven total but these tanks only have an hour tops of air. We will need to get out of here before the tank meter gets to ten percent, and use our air wisely. No quick breaths, long ones steady ones." Lena nodded as they both began to attach the items to turn on the tanks and slip the masks over the three agents. "How long can they breathe on their own in those suits?"

"Long enough." Alura spoke up rushing down to help both women back up to their feet. She was careful to keep her voice down. "For the time being I activated my daughter's suit to pure silence mode. If Kara starts to wake or panic I will know, I will hear her heartbeats change."

"Alex?" Lena asked but the kryptonian shook her helmet covered head. "Shit."

"I can break open the door but we will have to subdue the agents on the other end. I feel they have been, how you say, compromised." Alura paused her words when she felt the bodies on the floor shift in their heartbeats. "They are awake."

"Ohh….wh...ugh.." Aaron groaned but when he saw the armor suited kryptonian over him a finger to her face in a motion for him to be quiet he took the hint. "Boys...shut up."

"Alura, is Kara okay?" But the woman had dashed toward the door and with heat vision and one forceful kick she'd sent the slab right off the hinges which hit a few of the agents with her rushing out and taking down the rest. "Okay…"

"How quick can you get to the other agents and warn them off the breech?"

"Faster than you think and I'll have them all injected again to clear anyone else compromised of their warping." Aaron told Alura and him and his team prepared to run out stopping to bend down and hand Amelia and Lena both guns. "Hope your certified doc."

"You can bet your ass I am." Hamilton told Remzi and watched as they ran out and Lena cocked the gun in her hand charging it up. "Does that suit of yours have a big enough tank or able to hold another one?"

"It doesn't need it. It filters fresh air." Lena answered her securing the head mask on locking it in place. "Alura?"

"Get back, BACK!" The kryptonian yelled and dove back into the room her eyes on the door her fists clenched. "Agent...you've been brainwashed!"

"Pleeeeeease. Her kind have been the ones to brainwash all of us." Gregory spoke up holding two glowing green knives in his gloved hands. He had a mask over part of his face but his voice rang clear in the tainted air. "Hand over the mutt." Alura snarled at the man clenching her fists tighter. "Who are you?" This was their advantage. He didn't know whom he was talking to and that was her greatest weapon…

* * *

Kayla couldn't believe her fortune and not only having a loyal queen at the sound of her voice and snap of her fingers, but one of rich beauty of a well toned body and she pondered having a round with her before unleashing her on the alien animal. Yet there was a time for fun and games and a time for work and the second took the first priority. There would be moments for that. She held out her hand which the agent took and pulled Alex upright off her back so she was sitting on the desk after she'd uncuffed her from it.

"What would you like taken care of first Kayla." Alex asked after being told that she need not be formal with her. The devil snickered to pull the two special handguns out of her bag to hold them out to the agent. "Ooooo…"

" _For you my Alexandra. I know how much you like the alien gun you got from a raid and slaughter of a factory I'd sent you to._ " Kayla smiled with Alex smiling at them then looking at her getting a huge grin. " _It appears our plans have been interrupted a little sooner than we thought. Get the suit on and show me the hidden tunnel to get us out of here. Anyone tries to stop us, you aren't to kill them. We don't kill humans, we reform them._ "

"Even traitors?" Alex asked suiting up admiring the slick design of this armored suit. "This is incredible and so powerful. I feel as if I can light on fire in this."

" _You can. I made that suit for you. The stupid animal stole it and brought it back here to try to destroy. That is the animal that kidnapped you, and drugged your parents to take your father away and warp to her side._ " Kayla explained to the suited up phoenix admiring the design indeed. That monster did have some talent. She'd enjoy creating more like Alex's for her loyal soldiers. " _As much as I'd love to continue this, we need to blow this popsicle stand and break out of here. You remember the passage from last time you broke out?_ " The agent nodded.

Both heard several howls, impacts against walls, rough slams against the floor, weapons firing and screams….then nothing but silence. " _What the hell…_ "

"ALEX? ALEX!" This was a voice Kayla didn't recognize whatsoever but her lethal beauty was fueled in combat and defense and her guns both charged hummed with her clicks of the safety flicked off she now held in a rather fighter style stance to aim at the door. "ALEX?! Alex thank...Rao.."

Alura didn't expect the weapons her daughter's big sister had aimed on her. The tension mounted in her as the easy stride of war rumbled through the agent. "What have you done to her?" She felt the shift behind her to see both Susan and Lena suited up in their armor gear. They ran up and joined her in the doorway as their bodies froze by the sight Alura had already endured. "Alex?"

"Hmmff...filth. Why don't both you brainwashed humans step away from the monster." Alex smirked under the shade of her full head armor. "After all...shouldn't you thank Kayla for the suits?"

"How dare…" Lena held up her arm blocking Susan from her intention.

"She didn't make your suit or ours Alex. _Your SISTER did!_ Your sister that _HER_ monsters that _HER_ sword wounded so badly your heart broke painfully! Kara made your suit Alex. Kara, _YOUR SISTER!_ " Lena raised her voice hoping to talk some sense into Alex. But no ounce of the woman showed any change. "Alex?"

" _Put both agents down. Don't kill them. But the one in the middle….KILL HER!_ " Kayla snickered with her command.

"SHIT!" Both Lena and Susan watched the Director rush at them and they both knew Alex's battle gear made her much faster than theirs could muster. The impact never came. Alura rushed passed Alex and slammed the bitch hard against the wall with a force of a tank sending Kayla's body dropping like a sack of potatoes to the ground. Then the angered kryptonian had grabbed hold of Alex using every ounce of her solar cells after powering down the suit Lena made her and doing what she needed to, to bring the Director down.

"GET OFF! GET OFF YOU BEAST!" Alex growled shouting at the one locking her arms behind her and without grip on the gauntlets she couldn't summon the torch or break open the wings of the suit. Wait a minute… "...w...i….n….g...s.." She thought about that and strangely the idea of flying brought a calm to her which stopped her struggle in the kryptonian's grasp. "Wings...flying…"

"ALEX!" Her head flung up with Alura ripping off Alex's full head mask and the woman in the doorway breathing heavily with green trailing all over her now so visible veins. "Alex….sis… .big….sister...Ally...hel...ppp…" The agent watched the poisoned woman collapse to her knees weakly before her eyes. "Al….ex... _ **El...Maya...rah..**_ " The guns dropped out of Alex's hands clattering at her feet with her entire frame shaking horribly. She kept staring with images slamming through her brain, memories that had been shut off for the one that she had fought these people for. It was as if Kayla's knockout knocked the sense back into her and when Alura released her she dove forward and slid down to the floor where her sister was seizing from the exposure without the protective suit covering her.

"No...no no no...no Kara...no.." Alex gathered her limp sister in her arms and dashed out rushing to the med bay operating room hollering to Hamilton hollering help in general. "AMELIA! HELP!" She wouldn't lose Kara again, not ever again. Her darkness almost her own little sister's undoing...

* * *

"Alex? KARA!" Hamilton ran over and grabbed the spare tank from the cupboard to shakingly attach a hose and mask slipping to Kara's side close to her head slipping the mask over her face turning up the tank praying it was enough. "Alex.."

"Danvers! WAIT!" Lena shouted running in with Susan and Alura on her heels. "We need to get her to my underground lab. I have what is needed to extract the kryptonite out of her system!"

"Where is this place?" Alura asked preparing to fly her daughter, the Director and Luthor wherever she needed to if it helped Kara.

"Dammit Kar….fly us...we need to go now!"

"Go with them and I will grab Amelia and meet you there!" Susan ordered as she watched Remzi's team run passed them. "They've got the bitch Alex. GO!"

"I've got her Alex. You and Lena hold on.." Alura held her daughter tightly as both women wrapped their arms around her and she lifted off the ground to push the force of her thrust rocketing up and using her heat vision to make a big enough hole for them. The kryptonian took to the crystal clear sunlit sky and held onto her precious cargo refueling her cells to soar where Lena pointed as the woman gave her strict instructions while giving her navigation advice. Alura followed the directions and suggestions to a T. The sooner she got her daughter out of harm's way the better.

The mother, the sister all rested their hopes and prayers on Lena's shoulders to come through for Kara and bring Supergirl back into their skies, into the warmth she'd always given them. Lena looked at her watch realizing how long it had been. They needed to get the blonde to her lab to her machines and fast. The tank connected to the mask on Kara was down to ten percent. They didn't have much time left before the fallen hero would have to breathe the open air that Lena dreaded was tainted like the DEO. Lena had to fix this. She _had...to bring Kara back to her..._


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Call to Arms (5 PM)**

Within the underground lab, quick work had been done to aid the hero in her recovery. Lena had immediately gone to work the moment they stepped foot in it barking orders to Jess whom she had contacted for additional assistance. No one had really known the genius behind her L-Corp savior. With her presence both of them could tend to the one whom struggled under unconsciousness with the sickly green invading every ounce of her body. Though they had gotten the kryptonite shield thanks to Alura's quick flight back to the DEO, and another prototype of Lena's suits, Kara was still encountering a resistance to solar light and that worried the hell out of them all. Forced decisions made Lena power down the prototype once in hopes that the lamps would start to fill her cells.

Lena was growing ever more frustrated with this. She _needed_ to save her best friend! Why was this coming across far more difficult than it should be?! She slammed her palms down on one of her metal tables beside a microscope, in a violent frustration. Nothing was working..

Alex's shared her knowledge from since when her little sister had been brought to her door to now and explained parts of Kara's anatomy and things she'd discovered over the years she'd encountered with her. Alura too had offered insight and explained more advanced procedures in hopes of helping her daughter. Still, something was off. What were they missing?

"Why isn't her system purging with all we've used and everything we could think of with? It makes no sense!" Jess growled growing just as frustrated. She understood now why Miss Luthor had contacted her for added expertise. That, and she'd always partially considered the odds of Supergirl and Kara never in the same place at the same time and what it just might mean. Now those possibilities had been confirmed and to Jess, Kara had always been Lena's real angel. Once she had known Eve had taken leave after everything that had happened in the lab with Lena's ' _other'_ item, she knew there would come a time she'd be called to aid. With good reason Eve had left and Jess respected that understood that. But something just wasn't right with this situation.

"It's the strength of it." Susan spoke up from her guarded position at the wall with her arms crossed. Lena, Alex and Alura looked at her as Jess and Amelia kept focusing on other scans. "Something about what was being pumped through our vents. What if…" Vasquez took a deep breath letting it out with a sigh. "...what if this strand of it has _more_ than what the kryptonites we have encountered have? What if there are other chemicals in the mix?"

"I considered other elements, but every blood draw we've done shows nothing else but the kryptonite. I mean….particles in the air…." Lena froze at her own process of elimination. "The air…" She looked up locking eyes with Susan. "You need to get a hold of Remzi at the DEO or warn Aaron the other fans are laced too! All of the DEO has been laced with the kryptonite! It's a coating layer! Like...a liquid seal! It can't just be blown away!" That had everyone else tense. "We need to submerge Kara and use red sun lamps to do it. Alex….we need to…"

"You want to _DROWN_ my sister?" Alex looked at her with a tightening in her chest and harsh swallow against her throat. Her mind instantly went to when she was in that chamber Rick had put her in, where her mind and body were struggling to breathe through the rise of the water intent on encasing her in it's tomb. "Lena, Kara can't breathe under water.."

"I know, I know. But...what else can we do?" Everyone looked at each other then at the one on the exam table almost fully exposed to the sun lamps that didn't seem to be healing her. But as Alex glanced from the lamps to her sister then to the lamps again, it donned on her. "What? What is it Alex?" Lena had seen the gears turning in the Director's head.

"Get the lamps off. They are further imbedding her system with the kryptonite." She shared with them her theory. "We don't need yellow sun lamps on her. We need black light lamps on her." They looked at her like she had lost her mind but with a shared look between Lena and her the woman instantly understood Alex's logic. It just might work. They had to try…

* * *

The dark sky had been littered with the tiniest sparkles of millions of stars. No clouds heeded the vast canvas, it was all so clear so beautiful and glistening with those small glows. The moon was crescent but even it's radiant glow reminded her that the darkness did indeed have beauty. Her deep unearthly blues studied the patterns amongst the sparkles searching through each constellation she saw. Her body was covered in the lightest of blue gowns, like the one she saw her mother in before the nightmares of the world killers had plagued her mind.

Kara looked away from the stars and looked down to find no city, no flashing lights or sounds of the bustling of her home. All she saw was a vast terrain of luscious green, trees for miles and rivers even a waterfall. It was so very beautiful. No sirens or flaring dangerous sounds. No real noises except the ones mother nature provided. A gentle breeze made her shiver slightly but it wasn't an uncomfortable one. She lost herself to the serene landscape unaware of another's company in her midst.

"Quite beautiful, isn't it little one?" Kara knew that voice and turned her head instantly to see her aunt approach. Dressed in a gown similar but a dark that reminded her of her suit as Supergirl, she still held a beauty all its own. "Do you remember our nights looking out at those stars?"

"Astra…" Kara hadn't expected this reunion. Her eyes widened. Was she…

"Easy Kara. You have not passed on." Astra told her as she stepped beside her looking up to the canvas of the night's mural. "Such things you shouldn't worry yourself with right now."

"Are you…" She was almost afraid to ask, afraid of the answer. Kara stared at her as if storing away every detail of her aunt's features.

"No. As much as I would like to be little one. Rao has kept me safe, you need not fear I do not have peace. I do." They both let their eyes wander the trinkles of an untouched glow.

"I must get back Aunt Astra. I must return to help my sister, my best friend...everyone." Kara told her. "How can I get back there?"

"You trust in those you've protected all your life. You trust that they have the keys to unlock your prison. Your concerns are understandable but do not make them so great that they consume you." Astra reached out with a solid hand and took her niece's own. Their hands gripped one another.

"I need to apol…"

"You needn't to little one. I know. You need not nor the brave one of Earth. Her actions were the only way to set me free from Non's hold. I turned on family, when I should have understood why I was sent away. My own angers caused my fate. Your sister did not."

"Will you...will you stay with me for now?" Kara felt the tears spill from her eyes sliding down her cheeks. How badly she missed her aunt, how she longed to feel her arms around her and tell her everything would be okay.

"Oh course I will. I will never not be with you Kara." Their heads turned their eyes met and their hands stayed together to look back up at the stars.

* * *

"Holy…" Lena cupped a hand over her mouth with a group of gasps when they'd flicked the black lights on leaving their glow to cover the hero's body. It was more than just one thing in her veins that lit of that green, and it wasn't just one shade of kryptonite green either. Three separate hues of the color shown in her pumping veins. This wasn't what they expected at all. "How could I not see…"

"We see what are minds tell us to. We do not see beyond the scope of our perspectives. I'd used other lights, lamps on her before. I had seen some as a teen, when I had posters up and projects. I just factored in there are other ways to see things our naked eye can't." Alex did her best to explain. "The problem is, we don't know what these three are."

"Amelia?" Lena looked to the doctor. "What other databases does the DEO have regarding catalogs and such for...venoms?" Alex gasped at that and she turned to look back at her. "Kryptonite is the greatest cause, but what if with her system exposed to it she is susceptible to other poisons? Think about it! With her system down from the kryptonian protections, she'd be fully vulnerable to ALL toxins!"

"Lena…..can we link our systems?" Jess asked skipping normal formalities with her boss and friend. "If we can into one database then maybe just maybe we can figure out the other factors here."

"Exact…" Everyone felt everything around them and under them shake hard not contemplating the meaning of it until the doors to her lab had been blasted open with one figure walking in, a suit all too familiar. "What the…" Alex began to say.

"James?" The man tilted his head slightly with his guardian head mask his suit a much darker grey almost black, a symbol far different than any they'd seen on his chest. He crossed his arms with spikes erupting from the gauntlets and each one glowed with a sickly green color. Then his symbol began to glow of green as well along the with visor of his mask as two knives slipped into his gloved grasp. "GET OUT OF HERE!"

"Give me the alien. Stand down and I will not have to hurt any of you, except the other alien amongst you!" He told them, a warning to stand back and do as he ordered.

"Like hell we will." Alex snarled stepping into a fighter's stance. Lena and Susan did the same and Alura shot in front of them in the same pose. "Alura?"

"Get your suits on, I'll hold him off.." Alura told the Director with her suit and armor from Lena on as well as a cloaked replica of the anti-kryptonite shield her sister had once wore. "You will not touch my daughter, nor anyone here. Surrender now, and I will go easy on you." She attempted resolution but this man's posture showed no give. "You left me no choice then.." She rushed up to him only for his own movements to catch her off guard. He was faster than she had expected and stronger at that and she had to side step several times to avoid his strikes.

"NO!" Alex had her phoenix armor on igniting the sparks and her torched body flew at the man to shove him back a few feet and begin in a more hand to hand combat with him. She wouldn't let the mislead Olsen hurt her baby sister or any of them for that matter. She would fight til the very last breath that left her body, not wavering when it came to protecting those she cared for. But this Guardian was faster and much stronger than she'd ever encountered of the times they'd fought together. He'd been enhanced and instead of wearing him down she started to sweat some by his strikes and his deflects.

Lena and Susan hadn't wasted anytime and with their weapons and abilities of their armor they joined in to counteract James' attacks at Alex. With three on one his movements were faltering and it was what they had counted on. As much as his strength and speed had been increased the advance of the three warriors was far too much for him. He was losing ground and fast and with one solid punch and two precise kicks the knives had been thrown from his hands and his body dropped forcefully to his knees. He rose regardless refusing to give up.

Alura took the opportunity and dashed over to Lena's control panel studying the principles of her technology and with a few questions at Jess they'd gotten up what they knew would hold this enraged out of control Guardian.

"LENA...GET HIM TO THE LEFT CORNER!" She hollered and all three women began their united attacks to force James back and to the side of the room that Alura was wanting them to kick his ass to. "C'mon….almost there…" She was just about to activate the forcefield when a burning explosive pain shot through her back and into her chest sending her whole world into a powerful blackness.

"NO!" Alex had heard it as did the rest of them and with her head turned Guardian struck her in the head far harder than what she'd expected him to punch with knocking her backward with Lena and Susan trying to hold the man back having struggle in doing so. Alex was seeing stars and stumbling back she had no choice but to take off her head gear. The impact had dazed her and as her body began to tumble to go down she saw a figure so very familiar walk right up to her sister then her own world went as black as Alura's.

"ALEX! Shit….dammit! NO! KARA!" Lena felt her body slammed hard into one of her lab's metal walls and much slower to recover she saw Vasquez trying to hold her own against the powerful Guardian. But her eyes were not on the fight but whom was approaching her best friend. Kara was completely helpless and in grave danger. "Like hell you will!" Lena forced all the power in her armored suit _HER_ kryptonian had made her and she rushed at the man whom held a dangerous knife above Kara's unprotected chest. She would not lose her best friend today, not ever would she lose her again.

The man paid no heed to the activity around him raising the black and green knife above the animal that ruined his life and his daughter's. This monster would pay and Jeremiah would enjoy bringing this unholy thing to an agonizing and so very slow death. But he didn't even have the opportunity to see Lena's fast approach and as he brought his hands down holding the knife he was violently knocked sideways to crash hard into the wall to the right of him. The knife slid far away from the man and he barely saw when the armored bitch walked over. His lights were going out and there was nothing he could do.

"DAMN YOU!" Susan had watched the woman approach at quite the unimaginable speed but with the force of her collision into Guardian James was catapulted into the far wall to drop like a box of rocks to the floor. Vasquez turned to see a familiar face and when Nia walked away to check on first Alex then a very wounded Alura she stood with aid of Lena and Amelia and Jess had rushed over to the two women unconscious with one coming to.

"Nia?" Susan hadn't known the power this savior held but something told her no one had a clue.

"Call me Dreamer." Nia spoke up and walked over to Kara's unconscious still body and softly put a hand on her face. "Let's get her taken care of shall we?" With the Director coming fully to finally, she looked up to see Nia amongst them looking to the two men down that would not awaken anytime soon. "Get them into the force field cage of yours Lena. I will help get Supergirl back to full strength. You need to check Alura's body for traces of the kryptonite bullets that pierced her suit. As for Kara, this is what we need to do…" Amelia and Lena went to action on Alura and everyone listened attentively to Nia, to Dreamer, holding onto every word the newest hero had to say..


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Reigning Territory (9 PM)**

One call to the DEO and the Director, now patched up thanks to Lena's and Amelia's efforts, and she was relieved to hear of Brainy's breakthrough leaving her agency kryptonite free. For precaution she'd sent Susan and Jess back since she seemed to catch a little eye foreplay and Jess was more of a genius than perhaps Lena at times. She'd figured out how to leech the kryptonite from Alura from the bullet that had hit her and exploded into several pieces within her body. She was the best to go back to inspect that single issue. Alex had called Remzi and his explanation as to how many of her agents had been effected was a spiraling number and made her swallow hard. Luckily that too had been resolved.

Lena approached her with coffee in hand to let out a heavy sigh with Alex looking her way. She nodded and took what was offered.

"Alura is resting and Kara's vitals seem to have improved greatly." Lena shared and got a smile from Alex in return.

"Thank you Lena. Not just for this. For everything."

"I couldn't let her fall Alex. I love her too damn much and if I'm gonna have any shot at her I gotta impress her mom too." They both laughed at that taking sips of their drinks. "But Seriously, you know I wouldn't let anything happen to her to either of them. I just wish it hadn't come down to this." Their eyes followed to where the massive tank was, filled with a solution similar to water and a gelatin mixture. "I hate that we had to use this method."

Kara's body floated in the fluid with a hose in the water with her a mask secured over her face tightly to aid in her breathing. Her arms and chest fitted with small disks attached to her skin with their little cords connected to a machine above the tank's surface. There was a cuff around her wrist where a needle was in for an IV line. The fact both had watched her body convulse way too much in the past few days made their hearts ache. Too close of a call.

Nia approached them with a cup of her own but the aroma it gave off told them it wasn't coffee but tea. Once before them her eyes ventured to the tank and she focused on Kara's mind studying the dynamics of the hero's subconscious state. "She's stable. At peace."

"What is it Nia?" Alex saw a different expression on Dreamer's face. "Have I thanked you yet?" Nia turned to her and smiled nodding to look back at Supergirl.

"You have. Who is Astra?" The Director tensed and it didn't go unnoticed by Lena. "She is of great importance to her."

"She's….Kara's Aunt from Krypton." Alex knew her voice was shaky and when Nia turned to look at her it was as if she was seeing right through her but inside of her as well. She felt a slight tap in her skull and she tightened her grip on her coffee pushing the liquid to the rim ready to spill out at any moment but the force of her squeeze on the cup. Lena acted and set hers down to take Alex's out of her hand before she did spill it.

"You and her have history." Nia treaded carefully, lightly. She already knew and for Alex's sake she would not push for her to talk about it.

"We do." Alex looked away and to her sister whom she longed to hug to hold in her arms and return to sister's nights with. Why was the world creating such chaos for her baby sister? She didn't deserve this, not one damn bit. "I want her awake again Le…" Within those exact words the woman in the tank began to stir and thrash. "Shit…"

"She's waking up!" Amelia yelled and pushed the table over with Lena's devices and tools. She was ready for any exam they needed to give. "I'm turning on the black lights right now to check progress on her development. From the readings and scans it looks like her system is a hundred percent clear."

Lena walked over and flicked on the lights and what they saw brought relief to all of them. They all heard the click of heels with their eyes widening at whom was before them. Alex instantly reached for her firearm. The woman smirked and shook her head.

"Get the hell out of here, NOW!" Lena was already armed but it was Nia whom stepped forward even further than Alex. "Nia.."

"I see." Nia's eyes began to slowly glow as her fingers twitched then swirled. She walked closer and closer to to Kayla.

"A new doggy to play...whoa...wha…" Her skull began to throb and she backed away slowly gripping her head. "What are…"

"You believed the injections would supply your telepathy. You believed your technology would give you that edge so your voice penetrated their conscious minds. You believed you could control all the factors here after your escape at the tombs.." Nia was standing over her now with Kayla on her knees groaning and cursing gripping her head tightly writhing some. "Your experiment faltered. The injections aren't enough." Dreamer knelt down and reached out to grab the front of Kayla's head and the woman gasped and howled from the touch. "Your terror your control ends here now Kaytlin." Nia held her fist tightly and invaded the woman's nasty horrible evil thoughts then hauled back and punched the woman square in the side of her head sending her right to the ground with her body twitching. "Lena, grab a scalpel and your scanner."

"Where were you when we needed that?" Vasquez walked in and laughed with agents in tow with her. "Supergirl?" They all looked up as Nia stood and smiled to her.

"Haven't been sleeping on the job have I?" Kara asked a little froggy with her hands on the sides of the top of the tank and the mask off her face as she had her body from the waist up out of the liquid she'd been submerged in. She looked around at everyone and her eyes landed on emeralds smiling bigger. "Sorry for worrying all of you." Their eyes were locked on one another's and the Luthor suddenly forgot how to breathe.

"Kar…" Alex had never been so happy to see those blue eyes in all her life. Kara turned to her and when their eyes met Supergirl nodded. "Well, get your lazy ass out of that tank huh?" They all chuckled as did Kara whom slipped out and was about to jump down when both Lena and Alex walked over holding out the arms prepared to catch her. The blonde smiled and jumped down with both of them grabbing her before she could hit the ground. In the process of her dive the machine started to go haywire and luckily the IV had stayed in place. The electrodes however all had been ripped right off. "Want the stickers off you?"

"Ugh...okay I had hoped for a smoother landing. My powers aren't present I see."

"We couldn't put you under the sun lamps. Your body was rejecting it. Let's run a couple tests then get you under them if you're all good okay?" Lena told her as she engulfed her best friend in the biggest hug. When hers was reciprocated it was Alex's turn and the sister clenched to each other like they were one another's life line. But their hug was broken by the disruptive sound coming from Kara's stomach. Alex looked down as did Lena.

"Um….potstickers?" Both women just laughed and lunged forward for another hug from their angel.

* * *

He hadn't expected company after being fully restrained then chained to the far cage of the cell locked in place by a set of keys that jangled as the agent left the room. But here again agents had returned this time though they weren't alone. The figure of a woman in grey sweats and a black straight jacket was carried in fireman style and a man drug in from the floor kicking and thrashing in his full grey straight jacket jumpsuit. The two brought passed him as they were brought to separate cages. The man was restrained by chains straps and buckles to the floor where the woman was carried to a chair that resembled an electric chair used for execution thrown into it and secured with the same attire.

Jeremiah was unable to say anything with the ball gag and tight strap between his teeth with a strap around his head covering his lips to further muffle his noises. His eyes were uncovered and even in his hung state at the bars his gaze studied both of the new prisoners and he had an idea of whom they were. But as the two cages were secured with three locks on each of them another agent walked up and stood before Jeremiah's cell. His dark blues were fueled with rage in the icy texture of them. He recognized this man.

"You will rot in hell in this cell." Gregory snarled but the man in the cage simply shook his head and rolled his eyes. "No more mind games, from any of you."

"Agent Keplur." The man stood back up with a hand at his forehead a salute keeping his eyes front and center hearing her boots hit the floor as she came over.

"Director Danvers." Alex glanced up at the clock seeing the dial turn to eleven then refocusing her attention to the caged prisoners. "Forgive me Director..I…"

"I know the state you were in. Myself and all of us here know you are part of our family. I do not hold you accountable for something even I had trouble fighting."

"Thank you Director." Gregory smiled finally breaking format to turn to her with her smiling and nodding. "It's an honor."

"Is that bitch and the biker boy secure?" Alex didn't dare want to take any chances. She heard footsteps behind her and saw Nia walking over to her. "Nia?"

"Thank you for checking on things Agent Keplur. I hope you are feeling better." Nia said with the kindest of words.

"I am. Thank you for your help. My head...it feels alot better. The headaches have left." Gregory responded. "If you'll excuse me. Miss Nal. Director." He saluted once more then took his leave. Alex nodded to the guards in the room as they exited and shut the door to lock it behind them. She looked at Nia with them sharing a thought. The Director looked away and to the one hung like the monster he was. Alex held no ounce of any sympathy nor understanding. He was an enemy to her. He was another evil that her agency had taken off the streets to remove a threat to all of National City and the rest of the world.

"You picking up anything from her?" Alex asked cautious after her run ins with that broad. She looked to Nia whom was focused on that prisoner. Dreamer shook her head. "Good."

"Her past is rather troubling and troublesome. I won't indulge you with the boring details but I can see why Lillian of Cadmus had her. Her ideals are quite….messed up."

"Any idea how she was able to control all of us?" Alex was still reeling from that enraged at this monster had unhinged her and put her against her sister. She felt a hand on her shoulder looking to Nia.

"Do not let what she did to you get to you so. Do not let it define what you want to do and what you could do to her. You aren't a killer Alex. You aren't what she is." Nia told her trying to instill some kind of wisdom to help this pained woman see more than what her emotions fuel her to set fire to. "See passed the fury."

"I do. We took the chips out of the ass on the floor. Thanks to you Lena got the ones out of Miss Mackenzee. I could care less what is done to him." Alex patted Nia's arm nodding and walked away to run her key card retinal scan and fingerprint to unlock the door. Once the door shut with the Director out Nia strolled up to the cage where Kayla was kept. Surprisingly the woman wasn't gagged but she was blindfolded and tightly restrained.

"Kayla." Nia spoke and used a little more force to her voice pulling at the woman through her power. "Kayla Ann Mackenzee." The bitch lifted her head and then spit at the air grumbling. "You know why I'm here."

"Go fly a fucking kite cunt. I got nothing to say to you. Go run off with little GI jane."

"Animosity won't get you very far. You won't get free from here like you have before. Your little chip is go...n...e…" Nia's vision swam and she stumbled back away from the cage. She barely saw the woman's smirk before she fell to her knees dropping onto her hands then elbows with her head down.

"Did you honestly think you could stop what I'd become by removing my chip? Obviously intelligence isn't one of your strong suits." Kayla chuckled growling and she forced her arms right out of the jacket holding her ripping it away with her dark blue eyes nearly slipping black. She kicked off the restraints on her legs around her ankles and tore off the shackles on her wrists then leaning back in the chair like it was her throne ripping off the blindfold. "Ah...there you are. Little psychic. Or...should I say...child of Naltor."

"Wh….who…" Nia felt so weak as if her body was being sucked dry of all her energy at an immense rate. She was so tired everything so dull and unable to stop what was happening to her she closed her eyes and put her head down against the cold floor unable to hold herself up any.

"Now...let's reprogram you shall we?" Kayla laughed as she sliced her own palm open with one of the buckle's pins that had been around her waist. She snarled cringing but it was worth it as she slipped her own finger into the broken flesh to retrieve a capsule from inside and brought it to her lips tossing it onto her tongue tasting her sweet vengeance melting in her mouth. "Taste of victory I do say." She shut her eyes putting her head back relaxing herself as her body began to convulse and she grit her teeth trying to keep herself focused. She just had to endure a little agony for a bite back into whom had caged her.

The pain finally subsided and when she opened her eyes of pure blackness she smiled with blue swirling in them of sinister dark shades. She got up and walked over to the cage bars kneeling down mere feet from where the unconscious Naltorian lay. "Now…. _time to wake up little Nia. Wakey wakey, we have work to do._ " Kayla's grin grew bigger as Nia stirred and opened her fogged eyes to her. " _Now...bring those guards in here and get me and my boys free._ "

Nia rose up with a groan to get to her feet taking steps towards the door about to ask the guards to open it when it flung open and three armor suited women stepped in. Nia suddenly collapsed and the one with the phoenix symbol on her chest released the injection gun trigger as the small pin sunk into Nal's skin.

"Well shit." Kayla hadn't seen this coming.

"Think we weren't aware of your little trick? Now we know what you still have in you." Alex spoke her voice low from the oxygen mask on her face and full head mask on her. "Your voice can't penetrate these, hate to break it to you."

"Bout damn time the bitch wakes up." Lena growled stepping up punching a closed fist against her palm with her armored gloves on. "I owe her a few."

"I'll hold her down while you both go a few rounds." Vasquez stepped to Alex's other side. "What shall we do first ladies?"

"Is this how we are gonna play it then?" Kayla smirked as her eyes went completely black and a gust of air came out of nowhere with a smoke encircling her feet raising higher and higher in a spiral around her. She cracked her knuckles then lifted a hand up flipping it palm up curling a finger signalling them to come at her. "This will be fun…"


End file.
